


Living Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fuck up shit that goes through my head, M/M, Proceed with caution, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Living Nightmare

Louis cried as he lied motionless on the tiled floor of the boys locker room. He'd been getting dressed after his shower when the captain of the football team, Harry Styles had walked in on him. Everything has escalated all too quickly for him to comprehend and he'd soon been beneath the captain, screaming for mercy as the older boy had forcibly slammed into his unprepared body. Louis could do nothing but cry as the boy above him repeatedly pounded his achingly hard member into his unwilling body. The force with which he was being repeatedly penetrated had his small body sliding on the wet tiled floors beneath him. He could feel as warm liquid leaked out of his body, and he realized he'd begun bleeding. Louis didn't know whether to be terrified of the fact or be thankful for small mercies as it made the slide the tiniest bit more bearable. 

When it was over Louis lay there, trembling in fear and agony. Harry having thrown himself onto his back, panting to catch his breath. A loud cackle had Louis flinching beside the curly haired devil. "Nick was right, you are a good shag. That tight little body. FUCK! He's gonna be so jealous when I let him know you're no longer a virgin he can deflower." Harry screamed, what sounded like nothing but pure joy leaving his mouth. Louis could do nothing but cry harder as the boy rolled back on over towards him. His hands running over his body and Louis could not move in order to prevent anymore unwanted touching. 

Harry cackled as Louis shook, his hands groping handfuls of thighs and ass and just touching as he pleased. " Stop crying, you know you enjoyed yourself. Those soft little gasps you just couldn't hold back as i pounded into your glorious ass. Theres no denying you enjoyed, this is proof love." The older boy smirked as he ran his finger through the cum on the smaller boys tummy, lifting his finger to his lips and licking the substance off with a moan. "You taste amazing darling, you should try." The boy exclaimed in excitement as he once more ran his finger through the substance on the smaller boys tummy and proceeded to once more bring it to his own lips before learning forward and forcibly french kissing his victim until he was sure the boy could taste himself on his own tongue. 

Harry laughed as Louis lied there, bleeding and crying and having no other option than to eat his own bodily fluids. "Alright love, I'm off. It was a pleasure." He said as he stood to leave before returning to his previous position on the tiled floor and bending forward to give the smaller boys penis a tender kiss on the head and his cum covered tummy a licking clean. "See ya" Harry exclaimed as he stood and left the smaller boy a broken mess on the locker room floor.

The end.


End file.
